swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Dantooine
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide See also: Galactic Gazetteer Dantooine (Pronounced /'dæntuin/) is a pleasant world of grasslands, rivers and lakes. The planet is located in the Raioballo Sector of The Outer Rim at an endpoint of the Myto's Arrow Hyperspace route. It hosts a small population spread amongst single-family settlements and small communities with large land holdings. It's sentient population consisted primarily of simple Human farmers, though Dantooine is also home to the primitive Dantari race. Native wildlife includes the Kath Hound, the Iriaz, the Kinrath, and the Graul. Dantooine Statistics Region: The Outer Rim Climate: Temperate Gravity: Standard Moons: 2 Length of Day: 25 Standard Hours Length of Year: 378 Local Days Sapient Species: 50% Human, 10% Dantari (Native), 40% Other Species Government: Oligarchy Capital: Garang Major Exports: Foodstuffs Major Imports: Luxury Items, Technology Additional Temples and Academies Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Jedi Academy Training Manual The Jedi Enclave on Dantooine carries a troubled past. Established by Jedi Master Vodo-Siosk Baas shortly before The Great Sith War, the enclave quickly gains a reputation as a quality training center. Many Jedi, including some of the great Jedi Masters of the time, base themselves from Dantooine to further their training and continue their research into the ways of The Force. Many great Jedi who serve during The Great Sith War complete their training on Dantooine as well. At the same time, many of the era's worst Dark Siders come from the enclave, including Exar Kun, Darth Revan, and Darth Malak. Despite its strong contingent of Jedi, the enclave is attacked numerous times by Sith forces. The Sith Empire even manage to occupy the compound for a year before the Empire's collapse in 3,956 BBY. The Jedi Order strive to rebuild and maintain the facility for the next few decades and even decide to house the reformed Jedi Council there. However, it is finally abandoned after Darth Traya kills the entire Jedi Council a few years later. Dantooine's Jedi Enclave employs many individuals from the local population to help maintain the facility, provide services, and keep the campus in top working order. Arakyd Industries operates a company store and repair facility at the enclave, servicing The Jedi as well as the local population. Dantooine Statistics Region: The Outer Rim Climate: Temperate Gravity: Standard Moons: 2 Length of Day: 25 Standard Hours Length of Year: 378 Local Days Sapient Species: 35% Human, 18% Dantari (Native), 47% Other Species Government: Tribal Capital: Garang and Khoonda Major Exports: Foodstuffs Major Imports: Luxury Items, Technology Jedi Temple Adventure Hook Adventure and excitement accompany The Jedi Order wherever it goes. Since The Jedi Order maintains only one key temple at a time, adventure ideas should be easy to focus and implement, depending on the era of your campaign. * The heroes hear rumors of strange activity at the ancient ruin of the Jedi Enclave on Dantooine. Perhaps pirates are using the location as a base for raids in the sector, or Sith agents are looking for artifacts hidden in the ruins. Category:Planets